A New Evil
by KnowItAllSister
Summary: What ever happened to Link after he defeated Majora? Find out in this epic tale where love conquers all! Please R & R!
1. Ch 1: Link's Return

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

Chapter 1: Link's Return

In the far off lands of Hyrule, there lived a boy named Link. Link was a young boy of ten who was living with his friends in the forest of the Kokiri, otherwise known as Kokiri Forest. Link always knew he was differen. When Link came to Kokiri forest, he was not born from the Great Deku Tree like all the other Kokiri were, but instead he was born from outside of the forest. Since Link was abandonded at the forest when he was a baby, the Great Deku Tree decided to take him in. Link has known nothing of his parents since the day he was abandoned.

Every Kokiri boy and girl in the forest received a fairy of their own when they came to be the right age. These fairies would not only keep the kokiri children company, but they would also help lead the children to the path of righteousness. Naturally, since Link was different, he never received a fairy when he came of the right age. But Link was a patient boy, patient enough to wait for the fairy that was never to come to him.

Everyone knew that Link would never receive a fairy of his own, until one day, when a fairy finally came to Link. This fairy, named Navi, defied her clan of fairies and came to Link of her own free will.

Link and the fairy had many fun times together, but they also had many horrible experiences that they never wished to have again. This is the story of what happened after the most horrible of incidents, the Ocarina of Time, had happened.

"Link!" said his best friend, Saria. "You have returned to us!"

"So I have," said Link. "What is wrong, Saria? You look as if you have just seen a ghost."

" No, no, no. That's not what's wrong. I'm happy to see you, but I have some wonderful news as well. Come with me, my friend!" So Saria led Link to the small area where the Great Deku Tree onced lived. Once there, Saria pointed to where a small shrub was growing.

"Look Link! See what the miracle that has happened while you were gone!" The little sprout growing in front of the Deku Tree opened its eyes to see who was there.

"Good morning!" said the sprout. "My name is Bennu. I was born from the remains of the Great Deku Tree."

"So does the Great Deku Tree live inside of you?" Link asked.

"Well in a sense, yes. But really, it is only his spirit that is living inside of me," answered Bennu.

"Well it's good to know that the spirit of the Great Deku Tree is still in this world," said Link.


	2. Ch 2: A Recollection of Link's Travels

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Chapter 2: A Recollection of Link's Travels**

As Link is hanging his sword and shield onto the wall overlooking his bed, he is visited by Saria. Saria calmly walks in and greets Link.

" So Link," she said, "Did you get to finish your important mission given to you by the Deku Tree?"

"Yes," Link said. "Did you not know why I was sent away?"

" All I really knew was that you were going away. Why did you go away if you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all. Well, this is how the story goes.

" You obviously knew that the Great Deku Tree had died, but it was not my fault, correct?"

"Yes."

" Well, it just so happens that the Great Deku Tree told me of what I had to do, and then sent me off to meet the Princess of Destiny, known as Princess Zelda. "

"Oh! You got to meet the princess! What was she like? I bet she was beautiful."

"Oh indeed, Saria, she was beautiful. She was very kind to me, as well. Do you know what was so fascinating about her, Saria?"

"What? Oh Link, do tell me!"

"Well all right. The most interesting thing about Princess Zelda is that she is a psychic. She dreams of what will come to pass."

"Ohhh! Wow Link! Ahaha! She really is special. Tell me more about your travels," Saria begged.

"Well alright. So when I met princess Zelda, she told me of the dream she had. She said 'I foresaw a fairy boy garrbed in green holding one of the spiritual stones! The man in there is named Ganondorf, and he is so very evil. In my dream, there were dark clouds covering Hyrule. I bet that those clouds represent Ganondorf.' She continued with 'The only thing that can stop him from getting to the Sacred Realm are the three spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time!; " Link took out the mystical ocarina and showed it to Saria.

"Wow! And I thought my ocarina was special! Look at that! It has the symbol of the Triforce!"

"Yep. So anyway, I was sent off to get the other two spiritual stones, since I already had the spiritual stone of earth. First, I had to go retrieve the spiritual stone of fire at Death Mountain and I--

"You went through Death Mountain? How did you do it!"

"I had a little help. So anyway, I went through Death Mountain and I met the gorons. They were the ones who helped me retrieve the stone.

So with the spiritual stone of fire in hand, I set off to see the Zoras. That was where the spiritual stone of water was. That was also where I met Princess Ruto of the Zora Tribe. And you'll never guess what happened!"

"What! What! Oh, what is it Link! Spit it out!"

"I went inside the great zora, Jabu-Jabu!"

"Wow! Inside a giant zora! Then what happened?"

"There, I found Princess Ruto, and she helped me retrieve the spiritual stone of water. And then she gave it to me and...nevermind."

"What? What happened?"

"Nevermind about that part."

"So anyway I went to the sacred realm in Hyrule and put the three spiritual stones in their sockets. I then played the song of time and travelled into the future. The Link you saw was grown up. Remember? Well that's how it happened."

"Oh. I see. I know what happens next. You then gathered the seven stones of each sage and defeated Ganon. I knew about that part."

"That's correct. And that is basically my travels in a nutshell."

"Wow. It took you eight years to finish that. Wait. Then how did you get back as a kid?"

"Oh. I left that out. After I defeated Ganon, Zelda sent me back in time when I was a kid. She said I had my whole life ahead of myself to see what will come to pass. "

"So that's it. Well, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Link." She hugged him and hurried off to her small hut.

"Goodnight, Saria," he whispered. Link waited until Saria got into her house and the lights went off. He then headed for a long tunnel that lead to Hyrule Field. Link was greeted by a great horned owl instead of utter darkness.

"Link," he said. "You have returned to your proper time. It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Kepora. What words of wisdom do you have for me on a night such as this?"

"If you are headed towards Hyrule Castle, then heed this warning. You may have vanquished the evil that had nestled its way into the castle, but there is another evil present there. Be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Kepora. I will use your information wisely."


	3. Ch 3: Link's Journey to Hyrule Castle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 3: Link's Journey to Hyrule Castle**

As Link travelled across the fields of Hyrule, he had to fight off the vicious skullkids that pursued him. By the time Link had reached the castle, it was morning. Link waited for the drawbridge to lower, then he entered the town market. Link crossed through the busy market to the gate of the castle. On a hillside near the gate, Link found a vine that could be used to scale the hill. "The old vine's still there, I see," observed Link. Link then climbed up the vine and onto the top of the hill. "And so are the guards," he said. Link snuck past the guards around the castle just like he always did.

When Link got to the front of the castle, he climbed up another vine and jumped into the small stream that flowed around the castle. "Easy. Just like old times." Link them climbed up and found a hole just big enough for a small child to crawl through. This hole then led him to the gardens, which were also guarded. Link once again snuck past the guards like he always did.

As Link tiptoed past the last set of guards, he recognized the entryway that led to the garden where Princess Zelda usually played.

"Link! Is it really you?" asked a beautiful Princess.

"It sure is! I missed you, Zelda!" The two happy children bound through the garden, skipping and playing. They finally sat down and decided to catch up on old times.

"So how did you get here, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Like I always have. I snuck past the guards and came running to you!"

"Link--" she said as she started to stand up. "--I want to thank you personally for saving Hyrule. You really did a wonderful job. Now Ganon resides in the _Sacred Realm _thanks to you."

"No, really. It was nothing. If it wasn't for you I--" Link couldn't finish his sentence because he was shocked from receiving a kiss on the cheek from Zelda. The two stood there in silence for a few seconds. Finally, Link broke the silence. " A--as I was saying, if it wasn't for you, I never would have been able to defeat Ganondorf." Link took Zelda's hands in his and said," We are the true heroes of Hyrule. We worked together with the sages to defeat our enemy. It wasn't just me. I can't take all the credit, Zelda."

"I know that, Link. Come on. Let's stop this reminiscing and start playing! You're it!" The two children played for hours on until it was dark. Never were two children so happy. The princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time. Together they were invincible. Or so they thought...


	4. Ch 4: Six Years Later

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 4: Six Years Later**

Six years have passed since the hero of Time has returned to his proper time from his last mission. Those six years were the happiest years of Link's young life. He spent most of his time with Princess Zelda at Hyrule Castle. During the first month of Link's return, the Princess invited Link to stay at the Palace with her. It took a few heated arguments to get Daddy Hyrule to agree, but he finally did.

Link is now respectfully at the ripe age of sixteen, along with Zelda being the respectable age of fifteen. Link would often visit his home in Kokiri Forest to see how Saria and the other children were doing. Bennu, the Deku Sprout, grew rapidly with each passing year. The children, however, remained the same. Except for one girl, Saria.

Saria was jealous that Link had left the forest to stay with Princess Zelda, and she would do anything to get him back. One day, as Saria was wandering around the lost woods, she ran into a skull child. The skull child was sitting alone on a log playing his small bone flute.

"What are you doing?" asked the curious Saria.

"I'm writing a song," said the skull child. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not?" said Saria. The skull child started to play a melancholic melody on his bone flute. "That was wonderful," commented Saria. "Why is it so sad? Is there any particular reason?"

"Yes. My friends abandoned me because I'm too small to play their games. So now I'm all alone. The song represents my lonely soul wandering in search of a friend."

"I'll be your friend," said Saria.

"You will?" asked the eager skull child.

"Of course. I'm searching for a friend as well."

"Oh, thank you very much! What is your name? My name is Orok of the skull children clan."

"My name is Saria. I'm a Kokiri spirit. Do you live here in the lost woods?"

"Yes, I do. I presume that you live in the Kokiri Forest? If we're going to be friends, I cannot leave the Lost Woods. I'll die if I do. It is the same as if you were to leave the Kokiri Forest, am I correct?"

"I guess so. How will I be able to find you in the future?"

"Just listen to this song and it will guide you to me wherever I am." Orok played a happy little tune on his bone flute. "I don't have a name for it yet. Why don't we call it the 'Song of Friendship'?"

"All right. I have an Ocarina of my own. I'll come back tomorrow and we can compose songs all day long."

"I would like that very much, Saria." The two children became fast friends. Each day, Saria followed the "Song of Friendship" through the crooked paths in the Lost Woods. Saria soon forgot about her troubles with Link. She became happier with Orok around. She was happy until one day...


	5. Ch 5: Saria's Plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 5: Saria's Plan**

Saria grew happier with each day that she saw Orok, her new skull child friend. Saria had almost forgotten her jealousy of Zelda until one day, when she stumbled upon Link's house after having a session with Orok. She had almost forgotten that the house was even there.

Saria climbed the short ladder that led to Link's hut and pushed away the moth-eaten cloth that served as an entryway. There, she found Link's dusty maps and his shield and sword hanging on the wall. Surprisingly, Saria found a cow lingering by the small window next to the even smaller bed. "How did this get inhere?" Saria thought. Saria sat on the bed and looked around.

Before she knew it, Saria burst into tears. "Why did Link have to fall in love with _her_! I just don't get it! He was always friends with me before he even met her!" Saria sobbed for what seemed to be quite a long time.

"It doesn't have to be this way..." said a sympathetic voice.

"Who's there! Don't come any closer," said a prepared Saria. She got on her feet and grabbed Link's hanging sword off his wall. A sudden flash of light revealed the figure of a skull. "Orok! Is that you? But you'll die!"

"No, Saria. It's okay. I only told you that because most of the Kokiri children do not like me here. I was afraid that they would kill me or punish you."

"Well that's a relief. What are you doing here anyway? And what do you mean 'It doesn't have to be this way?'" saria inquired.

"Well it doesn't. I heard all that you said about your love for the boy, Link. You can do something about it."

"What can I do? I can't leave the forest, or I'll die."

"I have a plan for you. Leave everything up to me. I can leave the forest. Here's my plan." The notorious Orok shared his plan with Saria. Saria was hesitant, but she later agreed. The plot of Saria and Orok would soon come to action.


	6. Ch 6: Back to Hyrule Castle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch.6: Back to Hyrule Castle**

Let's go back to Hyrule Castle during the day Saria met Orok. It has been six years since Link was reunited with Zelda and was invited to stay at the castle. The two children became closer and closer with each passing day.

"Look at them, Impa," said the King. "I've never seen Zelda this happy before. Those two don't know it, but they're drawn to each other."

"They make a fine pair, your majesty," implied Impa.

"What are you saying, Impa?" asked a now worried King.

"I'm saying Link and the Princess make a fine match. Think about it: the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. The Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom. Who would be even better for Zelda than Link?"

"You're right, but you're talking as if they're going to get married. That won't happen for quite some time, Impa."

"Do you really think so? Look at them, your majesty. They're so happy together and so in love. You said so yourself this is the happiest you've seen the Princess. I'm pretty sure that Link is going to ask your permission to marry the Princess soon. I can feel it. I may not have the powers of the Princess, but I certainly have my maternal instincts."

"You're probably right, Impa. We better be prepared then for when that day comes."

"An excellent decision, your majesty. I must go now as the tea is ready for young Link and the Princess." Impa then hastily walked out of the throne room and into the kitchen.

"Yeah. An excellent decision..." The King wearily sat back down onto his throne to clear his head.

Back outside in the palace gardens, Link was teaching Zelda how to defend herself. "No, no. Not like that. Hold the sword tightly in your hand, but let your movements be free like the wind." Zelda then slashed at the air, careful not to hit Link. "That was better. Let me show you how I do it." Link then took the sword from Zelda and started slashing at the air. "I used this move to defeat Ganon." Link then did a jump slash and landed perfectly on his feet. "I don't think you're ready to learn something hard like that. I'll show you some easier ones."

"Link! Princess Zelda! I've brought you some tea!" Impa came eagerly to greet the couple with a small tray holding a tea kettle and two cups.

"I guess that's enough for now. Let's take a break," Link said. Impa set the tray on one of the Hylian benches and pulled Link aside.

"Link, I need to speak to you. Meet me by the fountain tonight at midnight." With that said, Impa went off the help the King.

"What did Impa say to you?" asked Zelda.

"Oh nothing. She just said that she had some tea for us and that she hopes we enjoy it. Now Zelda, listen to me. I'm teaching you to use my sword because you need to learn to defend yourself if something ever happens to me."

"Link, it's great that you're teaching these techniques, but..."

"But . . .?" asked Link.

"But I hope nothing ever happens to you, Link. I want you to remain at my side forever." With that said the two leaned in for a romantic kiss.

Upstairs, in a secret passage, Impa was watching Link and Zelda. "It has begun. Nothing can stop their love now," she said.


	7. Ch 7: A Day in Hyrule Market

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch.7: A Day in Hyrule Market**

Link and Zelda were enjoying a warm day in Hyrule Market. Link was dressed in his normal green tunic, and Zelda was wearing a travelling dress with a cloak draped around her elegant shoulders. They were exploring the shops of Hyrule market together.

"Link! Look at this shop! It has beautiful masks!" Link followed Zelda into the Happy Mask Shop and was greeted by the salesman.

"Ah, Link! Have you come back to sell more of my masks? I've made new ones!"

"Not today, salesman. I'm here with the lovely princess." Link said.

"So I see. You look ravishing today, your highness," he said with glee. "Take a look at my masks. There might be one that catches your eye."

"Thank you, good salesman. What a lovely shop you have. I've never been around this side of the castle's marketplace before."

"Ah, I see. I think I have just the perfect mask for you. Wait right here!" With that said, the mask salesman went off into the back of the store to search for the mask.

"Link, why don't you and I buy masks, and I can throw a masquerade ball for my sixteenth birthday. You remember that it's coming up in a week," she said.

"Of course I remember, Princess. I think that's a wonderful idea." The mask salesman came back holding a stunning white mask. It had a line of sparkling diamonds and rubies going from above the eyes to the end of the mask. Above the rubies, attached to the very edge of the mask, were a line of glorious white feathers following the same pattern as the diamonds and rubies.

"Does this mask suit you, your highness?" asked the eager salesman. Link always knew he had a nac for selling his masks. Especially to young women.

"Oh sir, it's so beautiful. Might I try it on?"

"By all means yes, your highness." Zelda turned around and the salesman lightly draped the mask over Zelda's face. He tied the mask tightly onto her face.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Oh my, did I tie it on too tightly?"

"No, it wasn't you. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain as soon as you tied a knot on the mask. Well anyway, Link how do I look?"

"You look exquisite. I think it really suits you. Honest. The white contrasts wonderfully with your lovely blue eyes."

"Oh Link, stop. You're making me blush," Zelda said while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Well your highness, would you be interested in purchasing this mask? I'll give you a royal discount. How does twenty Rupees sound for this exquisite mask?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. How much is it actually worth?"

"The mask is worth one hundred Rupees, since it was made with fine quality leather and other goods."

"I'm not going to let some royal discount intimidate me. I'll give you half for it."

"But your highness, surely you wouldn't want to pay that much-"

"Silence. I'm rich, so I can definitely afford such a fine mask. Here's fifty Rupees. I hope it will be enough for your liking."

"My apologies, your highness. I thank you for your kindness." Link knew this was all a scam to get Zelda to pay more for the mask. He knew the salesman too well. _Once again, the salesman has managed to pull off a good deal,_ Link thought to himself as he was smiling.

"Come Link, let's go." Zelda took the mask and strolled out the door.

"But what about my mask?" he asked.

"I said let's go! I don't feel well all of a sudden," said Zelda.

"Coming, Zelda. I'll come back tomorrow for my mask," whispered Link.

"Don't forget to come, Link! And do try to sell more of my masks. Business has been running low for me lately," said the salesman.

"Right. See you tomorrow, salesman!" Link ran after Zelda, and they walked hand in hand back to Hyrule Castle.


	8. Ch 8: Zelda's Masquerade Party

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 8: Zelda's Masquerade Party**

"Here ye! Here ye! Princess Zelda's Masquerade Ball is about to commence! " The annoying announcer then motioned toward Zelda, who was ascending down the grand staircase. Zelda was wearing a long, flowing white dress with radiant white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was tied back with a white ribbon, and she wore her usual white triforce earrings. Tied tightly onto her face was the white mask which she had bought in the marketplace.

Link was clinging to Zelda's arm as they were descending the staircase. Link was wearing a white hero's outfit with long pants and sleeves, along with a gold sash draped across his chest. Across Link's shoulders was a white satin cape that reached the floor and dragged on the stairs. On his face was a simple white mask with the triforce symbol below the corner of each eye.

All the guests stared in awe at the glory of Link and Zelda. When the couple reached the bottom of the stairs, Link bowed and Zelda curtsied and said, "Thank you to all who have come to celebrate my sixteenth birthday. Let the party commence!" The music began to play, and the guests danced happily. The king sat back in his chair and watched. Honey and Darling stole the spotlight on the dance floor. They were the best dancers there, until Link and Zelda took to the floor.

Link had always been a horrible dancer until Zelda taught hiim to dance. Since Link taught Zelda how to protect herself, she taught him to dance. Zelda hired the best dance teachers in Hyrule to work their magic on Link. It worked, too. Link learned to dance like he never danced before. The song ended and the dancers stopped and curtsied at each other. "Link, you stay by my father. I'm going to get something to drink. I feel a bit feverish." Link did as he was told, and stood nervously beside Daddy Hyrule.

Zelda made her way to the large, golden punch bowl to ask for a glass of punch. The server nodded and gave her a small glass. Zelda sat down and sipped at the punch. Once she finished, she dropped the cup and fell out of her chair. Link was the first to see this, and bolted directly toward where Zelda was.

"Zelda! Zelda, wake up! Wake up, my love!" The music and dancing stopped, and all eyes were on Link and Zelda. Zelda limply lay in Link's arms as he removed her mask and kissed her forehead. The color in her cheeks was fading, and her eyes darted back and forth. She panted heavily, as though she were choking.

"I'm afraid my daughter is not feeling well at the moment. Thank you to everyone who has come. You may all go home now, and the nurses will see to Zelda's health. Impa! Where is Impa!"

"I am right here, your highness. Don't worry, Link. I'll take the princess to her bed chambers. Meet me at the courtyard palace tonight at midnight. I must speak with you." The guests ascended the grand staircase and left the castle with heavy hearts that night. Not a single guest knew what was to pass in later days after the ball.


	9. Ch 9: Zelda's Plunge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Chapter 9: Zelda's Plunge**

It had been three days since Zelda's masquerade party, and her health had not improved. Link remained by her side constantly. "What do you think caused this?" Link persistently asked persistently. He asked Impa this same question everyday. He was always answered with "I have no idea, Link."

Link had his suspicions, but he still did not know what had caused Zelda's sudden ailment. _Could Ganon have come back and done something to Zelda? Was she poisoned? _Link thought to himself. Link had so many unanswered questions. He then remembered what Impa had told him a few days before.

"Link," said Impa. "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. There is evil afoot in Hyrule, which I am sure by now you are already aware of. Unfortunately, it has already gotten to Princess Zelda."

"What's wrong with her," Link cried. "Can she be saved?"

"I'm afraid the young princess has been cursed. Once again, the fate of Hyrule rests in your hands, Link," answered Impa.

"How can she be saved?" Link asked, wringing his hands.

"The princess can only be saved by defeating the root of the curse. Right now, our only clue is the mask she was wearing the night she obtained her ailment. Now go, young Link. Seek the truth and save Hyrule from darkness once again."

"Thank you, Impa," said Link as he bowed. "Once again, you can count on my services." Link then ran into the castle and toward Princess Zelda's bed chamber.

Once Link got there, he ran to Zelda's bedside, only to find the princess asleep. Link leaned in and kissed her. "Stay safe, princess," said Link. He grabbed her mask that sat on a lonely chair, and was off. Link's first destination was the Happy Mask Shop at the marketplace.


	10. Ch 10: The Happy Mask Shop

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 10: The Happy Mask Shop**

Link ran as fast as he could to the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule market. When Link arrived, he threw open the doors and ran into the desk. "Salesman!" Link yelled through pants.

"Ahh, Link! You don't look so well. Come into the back so you can catch your breath and have a cup of tea. I was about to close for lunch. Won't you join me?" asked the eager salesman.

"Sure," said Link, finally calming down. Link pushed aside the sheet hanging above the door, and sat down at a small, round table with a blue and white tablecloth.

"So what is the problem?" asked the salesman.

"What do you mean? How do you know I have a problem?" asked Link, a little worried.

"You most definitely have a problem. I can see it in your eyes," said the salesman as he handed Link a cup of green tea. Link explained what had happened to Zelda and questioned him about the mask.

"What is that mask called, and where did it come from?" Link eagerly asked, as he finished his tea.

"Hmmm…….well Link. Let me get the message it came with. You stay here."

"Of course," said Link, sighing. The salesman soon returned, with a crinkled paper.

"That's interesting…" said the mask salesman.

"What is it?" asked Link as he reaches for the paper. He then looks at it, then looks up at the salesman.

"I didn't notice it was written in blood, Link," said the salesman, with a look of terror on his face.

"Listen to this, salesman," said Link as he began to read the letter aloud. "'Come to Kokiri Forest if you want to save your precious Princess.' What is this, salesman! Is this some kind of joke!" Suddenly, a red drop rolled down the side of the mask in Link's hand, as if it were a tear. The two sat there, stunned for a few minutes. Finally, Link broke the silence. "Thank you for this information, salesman," said Link, taking the letter. "I need to take this letter with me."

"Where are you going, Link?" asked the salesman with a worried expression on his face.

"Where else? Kokiri Forest. I have to save Zelda," said Link as he walked out the door. The salesman just sat in his seat, confused from the whole matter.

"I have a headache," said the salesman, as he put up the "Closed" sign on his door. Link called for Epona and made his way toward his home, Kokiri Forest.


	11. Ch 11: Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Chapter 11: Reunited**

Link arrived at the entrance to Kokiri Forest and hitched Epona to a tree. He crossed the bridge and entered the forest. A Kokiri child walked up to Link as soon as he set foot in the forest. It was Mido, Link's childhood rival. "What are you doing in the forest? How'd you get in here?" Mido asked impatiently.

"Hi, Mido," said Link happily. "It's been a while! How are you, my friend? I see you're still guarding the forest."

"Who are you?" asked Mido. "I've never met you, and yet you have a vague familiarity about you." _Oh yeah,_ thought Link. _The Kokiri children don't remember me when I grow up. I forgot about that little detail._

"Nevermind about my name," said Link. He pushed through Mido and walked on toward the Lost Woods. He navigated through the maze and stopped at the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Saria?" asked Link. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Link," said a melancholy voice. Suddenly, Saria appeared out of nowhere, but this time, she was not alone. Another figure appeared next to Saria.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"That is not your concern," Saria said coldly.

"No, Saria. It's all right. I _want_ him to know my name," the figure said hile turning to Link. "I am Orok," he said while stepping into the light. Link clenched his fists and took a step forward.

"You're a skull kid!" Link said with a surprised look. "How did you get into this meadow! This is a sacred place! You're not supposed to be here!" screamed Link.

"Link, stop it!" cried Saria. "He's with me! It's okay!" Saria ran up to Link and hugged him tightly. She began to sob. "Oh, where have you been all these years!" sobbed Saria.

"I'm sorry," said Link as he hugged Saria. Orok watched as Saria and Link were reunited. "Come," he said. "It's getting dark. We should find someplace to rest." The three made their way back to Saria's house in Kokiri Forest to stay for the night.


	12. Ch 12: Deceit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Chapter 12: Deceit**

Saria set down a cup of hot chocolate on the table in her house. "Here you go, Link," said Saria cheerfully.

"Thank you," answered Link as he flashed a quick smile at Saria. Link quickly gulped down his hot chocolate and seemed to become lost in thought. After a while, Link reached for the mask that was hanging from his belt.

"What is it?" asked Saria. Link set the mask on the table where Saria could see it.

"This is the mask I found on Zelda when she fell ill. Do you know anything about it?" Link inquired. Saria stared at it for a moment.

"I-I have never seen it before," stuttered Saria. Her eyes remained fixed on the mask. She studied every detail of it. Her eyes followed the line of jewels and rubies circulating around the outside of the mask. The feathers lightly blew in the wind coming from a nearby open window. Link tried to look into Saria's eyes, but they would not meet Link's.

"Are you sure?" Link asked impatiently. Saria looked at the mask and then at Link. She burst into tears.

"Oh, Link," Saria wailed. "I'm sorry. I know about the mask. I couldn't stop it! I'm so sorry, Link!" Saria sat in her chair and continued to cry. Link went over to comfort his friend. He sat next to Saria and put his arms around her shoulders. Saria stopped wailing and blushed. The tears continued to steam down her face. "Link, there's something important I want to tell you," said Saria as she tightened her embrace on Link.

"Link," Saria began. "I'm in love with you. I always have been." Link was awestruck. The two continued to embrace for a minute, then Link brushed Saria away.

"I can't…" Link said as he got up from his chair. "I can't love you. I'm sorry, Saria." He started to walk to the spare room in the back of the house, but Saria tried to stop him.

"Link, wait!" Saria said while wiping the tears from her face. "Why aren't you in love with me? Is it because of _her_!" Link stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Link asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's right," Saria said while walking toward Link. "I sent the mask to the Happy Mask Shop. But I had some help." Just then, a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Orok!" shouted Link.

"Yes," said Saria. "Orok put a sleeping spell on the mask. Now your princess will sleep forever!" Orok had walked behind Link while he was listening to Saria. He had grasped Link's shoulders and clung to him tightly. "And you will love me," Saria said as she walked up to Link. She put her hand on Link's cheek.

"Saria, why would you do this to me!" Link shouted angrily. "We were best friends! What's gotten into you!" Link nudged Saria's hand away with his head.

"Don't ask such stupid questions!" Saria argued. "You know I want Zelda out of the way so I can have you to myself!" Saria wiped the fresh tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "Orok, take him to the spare room and lock him in!" Saria shouted. Orok did as he was told and took Link to the spare room, and locked the door.


	13. Ch 13: Link's Escape

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 13: Link's Escape**

Link had been thrown to the ground when Orok "escorted" him to Saria's spare room. He remained on the ground, face down. "How could she do this to me?" Link asked himself. "Why! She was my best friend!" Link's fist hit the wooden floor hard and made a small split in the design.

Saria put her ear to the door of Link's room and listened hard. "Link's really upset…" Saria murmured. "Maybe I should…" she put her hand on the knob. "No, I should just leave him. Let him fume it out for a while…" Saria took her hand off the knob and slowly walked toward her room, waiting for any sign of Link trying to leave his cell. _Good, he's still in there,_ Saria thinks. She enters her room and slams the door.

Back in Link's room, Link hears a sudden slam. _What was that?_ he thinks. Link slowly gets up and sits on the bed. _It was probably nothing. Now I need to find a way out of here!_ Link thinks hard while looking around the room, trying to find any sort of way for him to escape. "Aha!" he mumbles. Link looks up to the ceiling and finds a loft window, just big enough for him to fit through. _But how to get up there…_ he thinks. "Oh! The hookshot! I still have it from before…" Link searches his belt pack until he finds a small golden handle with a sharp golden point at the top. Link aims and fires at the beam just above the loft window. He shoots off and up on the small loft by the window. Link looks below him and notices something. "Damn! There was a ladder! Oh well, I have an excuse…..I'm blonde."

Quickly but silently, Link unlatches the window and jumps out. He is back in Kokiri Forest, and can find his way to any spot he needs to go. "This is madness," Link mumbles to himself. "I must go to see the new Deku Tree. He'll know what to do." Link makes sure everything is clear, and quickly sets off to the nest of the new Deku Tree.


	14. Ch 14: Bennu

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 14: Bennu**

On his way to Bennu, Link was bombarded by a surprise attack from a green Chu-Chu. "This is easy!" said Link as he quickly slashed and killed the Chu-Chu. Link continued on to Bennu's domain. When he got there, he found the entryway was surrounded by spiked vines. "What happened here!" Link shouted as he started slashing madly at the vines. When he finally calmed down, Link remembered he could use fire arrows to solve this problem. The vines burst into flame, leaving a familiar path leading to Bennu. Link ran through the twisting path as fast as he could until he found Bennu.

"Great Bennu," Link began as he caught his breath. "Bennu, evil has descended upon the land of Hyrule once again," said Link as he bowed in front of the towering Bennu.

"Link? Is that you?" asked Bennu with a smile. "Come, get up. It is me who should be bowing to you," said Bennu as one of his branches reached toward Link's chin and pushed him up. "But you know I can't bow, even if I tried," he chuckled.

"You're as charming as ever," said Link with a smile. "You have grown, Bennu. You almost look like the Great Deku Tree when he was once alive," Link said as he dusted off his tunic.

"You flatter me, Link," said Bennu. "Now tell me, what is troubling Hyrule? I, too, have sensed a great evil that has descended upon us, but this time, it is not Ganondorf."

"Bennu, I have seen this evil. It has manipulated Saria and twisted its way into her veins. She is no longer the happy child she used to be."

"Yes, she is the one who cast the vines upon my entrance. But the evil is not Saria. I have not seen the true form of this omen, but I can sense where it lies. It lies here, in the Kokiri Forest." Link shifted as he listened intently to what Bennu was saying. "Link, listen carefully to what I have to say," Bennu began. "The evil lies in the Sacred Forest Meadow, in the Temple of this forest. It has once again manifested itself in the center of the Temple. You must once again venture into the Temple and slay the evil that has gathered." Bennu finished and leaned back, as if a weight had been lifted from his branches.

"Thank you, Bennu. I will do my best to once again deliver Hyrule from the hands of evil," said Link as he began to walk away. Link then turned around and asked, "But what about Zelda? How can I save her?"

"First you must slay the evil in the Temple. Only after you have completed that task can I help you save Zelda. There is one more thing I forgot to tell you. The evil will take its true form in the Temple, and when you slay it, there is an item that you must retrieve. It is a golden, glittering item that the evil will wear until it falls. Oh, and Link. I think you might need this." Bennu then parted a few of his branches and a glowing light came floating out.

"Link!!!!!!!" shouted the light as it flew over to Link and trampled him. "Oh, how I've missed you, Link! It has been way too long!!!!!"

"Navi! It's great to see you! I have so much to tell you!" Link pushed Navi over and stood up.

"Not now, Link. You can tell me after we're finished saving Hyrule. For now, do you remember a certain song that has to do with the Forest Temple?" Link immediately nodded and took his old Ocarina from his belt.


	15. Ch 15: The Sacred Forest Meadow Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 15: The Sacred Forest Meadow; Again**

After grabbing his ocarina from his belt pocket, Link quickly played the "Minuet of the Forest". Suddenly, a bright stream of light surrounds Link and Navi, and the two are transported to the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Do you remember coming here?" Link asked. He chuckled.

"Of course I do," answered Navi.

"Come on," said Link. "We've got to get going! We have to save Hyrule again!" Link took his hookshot from his belt and aimed at the tree next to the temple entrance. He pulled the latch, and the hookshot quickly shot Link up toward the tree.

In the next area, Link stumbled upon a Wolfos, just as he predicted. "Same as last time!" he shouted. Link quickly slashed at the Wolfos. "Time to go!" he said. He quickly ran through the temple door and into a large corridor. Down the corridor, Link came into a large room with four doors. "Not this again!" complained Link.

This time, however, Link noticed that something was different.

This time, none of the three other doors had locks on them. "Navi. . ." Link said in a hushed tone. "The doors don't have locks on them. . .and look! The elevator in the center of the room is raised! It's as if someone's been in here already. . ."

"Yeah. . .look! The flames on the four corners of the elevator are already lit! And I don't see any Poes around here. . ." Navi shivered. "Link, I have a bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling!" Link chuckled. "But you're right! It's as if whoever's down there is waiting for me. . ." Link walked up the elevator and stopped short of entering it. "Navi. . ." said Link. "I'm going down there. I know it's probably a trap, but. . ." Link lowered his head in sorrow. Navi could see a small tear rolling down Link's cheek, even though he tried to hide it.

"Link. . ."whispered Navi.

"I have to save her," said Link as he raised his head to look at Navi. "I _have _to! Navi, she's the only woman I've ever loved. When this is all over, I want to marry her."

"I understand, Link," agreed Navi. Link nodded, then he entered the elevator.

"You ready?" Link asked.

"You betcha!" answered Navi. Suddenly, the elevator started to move downward, taking Navi and Link to the dungeon basement, where the evil lurked. The farther down they descended, the darker it got. _Darkness. . . Link thought. Total darkness. . .the lair of pure evil._


	16. Ch 16: A Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 16: A Trap**

The elevator suddenly stopped with a harsh jolt, and the cogwheels moving it came to a halt. "Well, I guess we're here. . . " Link said.

"But it's completely dark!" Navi exclaimed.

"Of course it is, Navi." Link said with a chuckle. "It's the heart of darkness down here, remember?" Link began moving toward the opening of the elevator. "Ouch!!!" Link said as he rubbed his head.

"What is it, Link? Are you okay?" Navi asked.

"Yeah, I think so. . . " Link began feeling around the front of the elevator and noticed it was completely blocked. "I must have gone for the wrong entrance. . ." Link mumbled to himself. He felt around all four sides of the elevator. Nothing but solid rock blocked their paths. "Navi. . . what is this!" Link exclaimed. "We're stuck! The elevator didn't take us down all the way! We're trapped, Navi!" Link began shouting uncontrollably.

All of a sudden, Link felt a sting on his cheek. "Ow!" Link said. "What was that?!"

"You needed that, Link." Navi said as she floated in front of his face. "Now come on! Toughen up! Where's the hero I know? You want to save the Princess, don't you?" Link nodded.

"You're right, Navi. Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime, Link. Now, we've got to figure out a way to get out of here." Navi stopped and was silent. "Listen. . ." Navi said like she always used to.

"Not that again, Navi!" Link said with a laugh.

"No, really! Listen!" Navi said. All of a sudden, Navi and Link could hear the soft ticking of something, almost as if a bomb was nearby.

"Navi, do you hear that?" Link asked. The ticking grew louder.

"Get down!" Link yelled as he ducked. Navi followed him. Suddenly, the top of the elevator blew off, scrambling pieces of debris on top of Link and Navi. "You okay?" Link asked Navi.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered. "What was that?"

"I dunno." Link answered. "But whatever it was, it sure did some damage to the elevator." Link stared at the gaping hole in the so-called ceiling of the elevator. "This is really starting to creep me out," Link said.

"Yeah. . ." Navi said. All of a sudden, a dark, eerie laughter came out of the darkness.

"Who's there!" Link said with clenched fists. Only darkness answered him. "Whatever's out there, it's playing with us." Navi nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's get out of here," Link said. He began climbing out of the elevator, followed by Navi. Link walked to the steps near the Temple's main entrance and sat down.

"Link. . . " Navi said.

"Don't worry, Navi," Link said with a small, reassuring smile. "I'll beat this darkness no matter what." Link put his arms on his knees and rested his head in them. "I just need some time to think. Why don't we sit here and take it easy?"

"But we're sitting ducks out here. What if some monsters come?" Navi asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry!" Link said with a grin. "I'm here! I've got the Master Sword, remember?" said Link as he pointed to himself. Link rested his head on his hands again and closed his eyes. "Boy, this one's a doozie," Link said to himself. How are we ever going to get out of this mess? Link thought to himself.


	17. Ch 17: Appearance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Ch. 17: Appearance**

Link looked around the front entrance of the Forest Temple. He

Noticed the ruined so-called elevator, all four blue flames lit, and three

different entryways.

"So, what d'ya we suppose we do now, Link?" Navi asked, doing what looked to be a shoulder shrug.

"We can't seem to do anything else but wait," Link said with a sigh. "Navi, d'you want some light?" The tiny little light floated up and down, nodding in agreement. Link pulled out his lantern and sat down in front of it, as if it were a campfire.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here, Link," Navi said. Link nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Navi was sleeping in Link's hat on the ground, and Link was nodding off, his head leaning on his knees.

All of a sudden, an evil laugh could be heard from the darkness. Link flashed awake, grabbed his hat and jumped to his feet. "Who's there!!!" he yelled out.

"Link!" something yelled out. Link then felt a soft pounding on the back of his head.

"What! Navi? Where'd ya go!" he yelled even louder.

"I'm in your darn hat!" Navi squeaked out. Link stopped and took off his hat. A blue speck flew out and bashed him on the nose. "Look out for me next time, ya big dummy!" she said in disgust. Link made a funny face as he put his hat back on.

"Sorry, Navi," he apologized.

"Nevermind that! Listen!" Link stopped like in the olden days to hear what Navi was nagging about. The laughter flashed out again, this time it was louder. "Laughter..."

"Yeah, Navi. Where's it coming from?" Link asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"From ME!" the voice yelled out. Suddenly, a dark figure developed from the darkness. Red beady eyes, a shapely figure, and an evil expression.

"The true evil..." Link whispered.

"Ha! You're calling me the true evil? How flattering..." Orok declared.

"Orok! What are you doing here?" Link uttered beween clenched teeth.

"I'm going to crush you just like your little friend over there," he said rather smoothly. Navi shuddered. "Now I'm going to show you the true meaning of darkness. The darkest meaning of evil. The most evil meaning of pain. It... is... time!"

Right before Link's and Navi's eyes, a bright light flashed and covered the entire room in red. Suddenly, the room began changing shape, and was forming into a new place. The old Forest Temple had become a nest of darkness; a vast expanse of red sky, and nothing else. Link found himself floating next to Navi, with Orok floating in front of him. Or at least, he thought it was Orok. . .


	18. Ch 18: Battle Preparations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Chapter 18: Battle Preparations**

Link looked all around him and saw nothing but a vast expanse of blood-red sky. Navi floated next to him while an unidentifiable shape floated in front of him.

"Orok!" Link shouted. "Where are you, you coward! Show your damn face!" Laughter erupted from the shape in front of him.

"Don't you see... this is my true dark form!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!" The figure seemed almost to come into focus, revealing his form. Orok had become a dragonic creature with rather large horns twisting around his face, and wings twice the size of his body. Link was a pip-squeek compared to the creature Orok had transformed into.

Link faced Navi. "Navi, are you ready? Are you ready to help me face him and save Hyrule... again?"

"Link..." Navi began.

"Navi," Link stated. He looked stone-cold serious this time. "Should anything happen to me..." he began.

"NO!!!" Navi interrupted. "Link, don't talk like that! You've never lost a battle! You'll be fine, I know it! You hold the power of the Triforce!" Navi sobbed.

"Navi..." Link sighed. "Just let me finish. If anything should happen to me, please just take care of the princess for me, would ya? Because I love her so..." The little ball of light moved up and down in a nod. "And I love you, too, Navi. You've been like a sister to me."

"Oh, Link!" Navi shouted as she bumped into him. "And you're like a brother to me!" The two let go and faced Orok.

"We're ready, Orok! Come at us!" Link shouted. The battle had finally (thank goodness) begun.


	19. Ch 19: Showdown!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Chapter 19: Showdown!**

"Ok, Orok! We're ready! Come at us!" Link shouted with all his might. Orok snorted and headed toward the pair with intense speed.

"Link, what's your plan exactly?" Navi asked with a shaky voice.

"Just hide far back behind me for right now. FAR back," Link answered with a confident smile.

"O... okay..." Navi answered. She flew past Link and prepared a good distance between him and herself.

"Steady... steady..." Link mumbled. Orok continued closer. The Master Sword remained sleeping in its sheath. Ever closer did Orok come. "Steady..." Link grabbed the handle of the Master Sword. It began to wake up. "Mortal Drawwwwww!!!" Link shouted as he unsheathed his sword and struck Orok, just as he was about to hit Link.

"Ngh!" Orok shouted as he retreated back. "Damn... you have the Master Sword I see..." he observed.

"Took ya THAT long to notice?" Link asked, taunting his enemy.

"This will be an interesting fight..." Orok said as he wiped blood off the medium-sized wound on his chest. Link's grip tightened on the Master Sword.

"Navi!" Link shouted. "Help me target him! Like old times!" Navi flew up to Orok and circled around his head, making sure not to get hit. Link nodded and pushed himself toward Orok, swinging his sword above his head. Orok put his arms together in a cross-like formation to protect himself. The sword hit; dark aura swirled around the tip of the Master Sword.

"You just don't get it, do ya, boy! You'll be dead before you understand the basics of the dark arts!" Orok shouted. He made another lunge at Link.

* * *

"LIIIIINNNNKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice shrieked. She pulled herself up in bed and sat in a cold sweat, panting. "No..." she cried. The doors burst open and light flooded into the room.

"PRINCESS! You're awake!" yelled out another female voice. Impa turned to a servant sleepily standing next to her. "Go and get His Majesty, the King. And hurry, or I'll have your hide!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the servanted shouted as she got running.

"Princess! Princess! Princess Zelda!" Impa shouted as she ran toward the Princess. Zelda began panting uncontrollably as Impa ran to her side. "Let me get you some water," she offered.

"Where's Link?" Zelda asked after she had received some water and calmed down. Impa did not answer. "Where is he?" she asked with a more desperate tone this time. Still no answer. "If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself!" she screamed.

"There's no stopping you, is there?" Impa asked with a motherly tone. Zelda nodded. "Last I heard, he went to the Happy Mask Shop. At this time of night, though, he could be anywhere. He went out to find a way to save you, of course." Zelda began sobbing.

"Get me my clothes," she requested as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, m'lady," Impa said. Zelda went behind the dressing screen and waited. Suddenly, Zelda's eyes went blank and blue light emanated from them. Impa returned with Zelda's clothes.

"Princess, what happened?" she asked.

"I know where Link is. I'm going to save him. Tell daddy... tell daddy that I'll be all right. I'm 16 now, and I can take care of myself."

"Yes, m'lady," Impa answered as Zelda finished dressing. "Princess, what about your corset?!"

"Impa, this is no time for corsets!" Zelda answered. She kissed Impa on the cheek and ran down the stairs to the stable. Impa ran to the window and saw what she had feared; Zelda was riding toward Kokiri Forest.

* * *

"Had enough, fairy boy!" Orok taunted. Link was battered and bruised like he had never been before this battle.

"Never!" He answered. "True love will prevail! Light will prevail! The Triforce will prevail!"

"Ahh, the Triforce! Now there's an interesting point..." Orok said as he flashed his hand at Link. Link gasped. There, on Orok's right hand, was the missing Triforce of Power mark.

"How... how did you--!" Orok laughed in response.

"Well, to make a long story short, your friend Ganondorf paid me a visit in spirit. He gave me the mark of the Triforce of Power in exchange for YOUR blood! So, when I met Saria she became my puppet. I used my power to control her so I could get to you." He snickered, then said: "Now, we fight!" Orok spread his wings and unleashed a hidden power on Link.

"I won't give in!" Link said through clenched teeth. Red light flashed all around his trampled body. He fought it and tried to strike Orok again, but failed. Orok unleashed another hearty, evil laugh.

"And now... DIE!" he shouted. He unleashed one final blast, which was all that he needed to succeed. Link's eyes clouded. He dropped the Master Sword. His heart gave one last pulse. This pulse flew across the sky and circled the Earth itself.

Not noticing, Orok cried out, "I AM A GOD!!!!!!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Navi shouted. Link began plunging to his doom. Navi followed after him. It seemed all was lost now that the Hero of Time was dead.


	20. Ch 20: The Light of Hope

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Chapter 20: The Light of Hope**

Link plunged down the eternal red abyss as he began dying. Navi chased after him screaming 'nooo!' without even thinking that she could never lift him. It seemed all hope was lost.

* * *

Zelda stopped her horse and got off its back. She ran through the tiny Kokiri Forest and toward the entrance of the Sacred Forest Meadow, as if she knew exactly where she were going. All of a sudden, Zelda tripped; her dress snagged by a Deku Baba. "Ugh, this isn't working! I have to transform!" *insert theme song to Three Lights, from the anime 'Sailor Moon'* Zelda magically transformed into Sheik who, for some reason was in far better physical condition than Zelda ever could be. Sheik pulled herself up and continued running at top speed toward the Forest Temple.

Upon arriving, Sheik knew something was amiss. In the center of the room, there seemed to be a portal leftover from an earlier scene. From what the Great Goddess Nayru told her, this was the way to Link. She pulled down the bandages from her face and walked through the portal. All of a sudden, the room changed into a vast sky coloured in blood red. Sheik gasped.

There, lying dead in front of her was Link. Navi sat sobbing next to Link's face on the ground.

"LINK!" Sheik screamed. She removed the rest of the bandages from her face and let her hair run down her spine. "He can't be dead, he just can't be!" Yet another evil laugh roared from above Zelda. She looked up and saw Orok. "What are you! You MONSTER! You've killed Link!" Zelda flipped Link on his back and began sobbing all over him.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came into Zelda's head: 'Use your power... Use your power...' Zelda looked up. Orok was still floating above her, laughing hysterically. The Triforce mark on Zelda's left hand began glowing furiously. Zelda removed her glove and placed her hand on Link's right hand, where the Triforce of Courage lay.

Zelda looked at Link lovingly and spoke to him: "I am the Triforce of Wisdom," she began as her body glowed with blue light. "I give you my power, and you shall become whole again. When two powers of the Triforce come together, they share the same energy." Zelda took her left hand and tapped Link's forehead. She then tapped his left hand, then his right hand. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Unexpectedly, a bright light shone and pulsed through the sky, creating a blue-green tint over the red.

Orok shrieked. "TOO BRIGHT!!!" Zelda stopped kissing Link and looked at him, love filled in her eyes. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Go now!" Link woke with a start at the same second Zelda fell to the ground. Without even looking at her, he understood what had happened. Angel wings sprouted painlessly from his back. He floated effortlessly toward Orok, the Master Sword glowing a pink aura.

Link smiled at Orok with a confident look in his eyes. "I told you, Orok," he began. "Love conquers all." With a heavenly cry, Link thrust the glowing Supreme Master Sword into Orok's heart. Orok's eyes grew wide and he forced a blood-curdling scream as he died. The evil creature turned into dust and flew away into the beautiful blue-green sky. Link floated down toward the ground where Navi and Zelda lay.

"Link!" Navi called. "That was amazing! OH, but Zelda!" She floated toward Zelda, illuminating the motionless girl's face with blue light.

"It's okay, Navi," Link said as he nudged her away with his hand. He smiled at her. "Thank you, my friend," Link said as he leaned in and kissed her tiny fairy cheek. "Remember: we're like siblings. Don't go ending up like Saria," he said with a chuckle. The ball of light chuckled.

Link looked at Zelda, filled with love. "You saved me," he told her. She remained motionless on the ground. "I love you," he said tenderly as he picked up her head. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Zelda awoke with a start and smacked Link away. Link looked stunned. "Link? Liiink!" Zelda yelled as she hugged him, nearly choking him. "You're alive! I knew it! Oh, I'm sorry..." she said as she noticed the red handprint on his face. She leaned in and kissed it.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Link said. The two looked at each other, then shared an actual kiss with both of them awake. And a beautiful scene it was.

Link looked at Zelda's hand. "Zelda, your power...."

"I know. But I couldn't just let you die, y'know! So..." she looked down at her blank hand. "Now you're courageous AND you're wise!" She looked up at Link and smiled.

All of a sudden, the Temple returned to normal. Link picked Zelda up. "Let's go home, ladies!" Link said with a grin on his face. He and Zelda headed for the entrance with Navi following behind.

Link saddled Zelda up on her white steed, then took out his ocarina. Epona came running. The two horses rode side-by-side into the beautiful burning sunset, with Navi hanging onto Link's shoulder.

And so, the evil was vanquished from Hyrule once again. And the hero? Well, read the epilogue and find out...


	21. Epilogue, Part 1: A Hylian Wedding

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**~Epilogue, Part 1: A Hylian Wedding~**

"Come, Link! You must hurry! Everybody's waiting to start!" Impa shouted as she grabbed Link's arm.

"Oof! Impa, slow down! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ow ow ow!!!" Link cried out.

"Ooh, sorry, Link. I forgot about your injuries." Impa smiled. _Today is the wedding day of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny_, Impa thought to herself.

"Impa, what's wrong?" Link asked her.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Now, come on! We have to hurry!" Impa stopped again. "But slowly, Mr. Hero!" she said with a smile. The two made their way to the Temple of Time as quickly as they could for Link's sake.

They arrived at the entrance to the Temple of Time. This time, however, it didn't look the same as Link had remembered. The entrance was covered with white folded paper flowers and white bows, with lots of white ribbon to tie it all up. A row of lights and more white flowers covered the path to the door.

"Link, I want to congratulate you," Impa said as she stopped in front of Link. "You've saved Hyrule again, and who knows how many more times you will? But I also want to warn you..." Impa's expression became angry. "Take care of her, or I'll..." she raised a clenched fist. Her expression became soft again. She smiled and said, "Well, shall we go on, then?" A sweatdrop fell behind Link's head to the back of his neck. He chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, Impa. You know I'll never forgive myself if I ever let anything happen to her," Link replied. The two nodded at the same time, then made their way into the temple.

Inside the temple, wooden churchy seats had been inserted, with the typical bows and ribbons blocking off the rows' ends. The original alter with the three spiritual stones in place was being used for the wedding today. Waiting patiently by that alter was Daddy Hyrule, the King himself, looking very cheerfully at Impa, then smugly at Link. He seemed to change his expression to cheerful, though, to make Link less nervous. Impa and Link walked down the aisle and met the King.

"Take care of her, Link," the King whispered to him as he took his place beside his future father. Link nodded in his direction. Impa stood on the other side of the King, taking her place as a bridesmaid.

As the royal string quintet began playing _Zelda's Lullaby_, Impa began crying before the bride even made an appearance. Suddenly, the doors flew open and there was the princess, looking marvelous in her white, princess-y wedding dress (only this time WITHOUT the deadly poisonous mask). Link beamed at the sight of her. The two locked eyes and once they did, neither removed their gaze from the other for even a split second. The king smiled dumbly; everyone knew he had been dreading this moment since the day she was born.

Once Zelda took her place next to Link, the quartet finished playing and everyone took their seats. The ceremony began, and it couldn't have been any more beautiful.

"Do you, Link, take my daughter, the Princess Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the King asked Link. Link gulped.

"I do," he said firmly, never taking his eyes off his beloved bride.

"Do you, Princess Zelda, take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Zelda blushed, also not removing her eyes from her beloved.

"I do," she said rather girlishly.

"The rings, please," the King asked as he turned to Impa. Impa handed him two rings, one with an emerald on it, and the other plain but both with inscriptions on them. "Thank you. Now, repeat after me." He handed one ring to Link.

"I, Link, take Zelda to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward; in sickness and in health, in the good times and bad; I promise to love, honour, and cherish you 'till death do us part." Link said it perfectly with a sureness of himself. He slipped the ring on Zelda's finger and gave her a small smile. The King gave Zelda the other ring.

"I, Zelda, take Link to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward; in sickness and in health, in the good times and bad; I promise to love, honour, and cherish you 'till death do us part." Zelda slipped the ring on Link's finger, then took his hand in hers. They both turned to the King.

"With the power vested in me as the king--" he paused. "--the former king of Hyrule... sooner or later, anyway..." he shrugged. "I now pronounce you man and wife, and soon to be king and queen. You may kiss your bride, Link." He gave a smile to the two, but they weren't paying attention. Link tipped Zelda over in an elegant dip and kissed her fiercely. The two stood up, beamed, and the royal string quintet started up on the _Hyrule Field_ theme. The two left the temple rather quickly, and hopped in their carriage. The King ran out, wanting to say goodbye.

"Hang on, Link. I want to say goodbye to daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She got out of the carriage and ran to her father. "Bye, daddy," she said sweetly as she gave her father a huge hug.

"Bye, sweetheart. Have a good time with your husband." Zelda kissed him on the cheek, then ran back to the awaiting carriage. "Take care of her... son," he said to Link, beaming. Link flashed him a smile and nodded. Zelda hopped in, and the carriage took off speedily toward the Zora wetlands.


	22. Epilogue 2: The Makings of Another Story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything The Legend of Zelda or relating to it, nor do I claim any rights to it.

**Epilogue, Part II: The Makings of Another Story**

"I can't believe we're finally married, Link!" Zelda yelled excitedly as she took off her veil and gloves.

"I know!" Link said as his voice cracked.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing, nothing." He coughed nervously. Zelda eyed him suspiciously. He sighed. "All right, all right. Your dad said 'future king and queen'... I never expected to be King..."

"But Link! You married a princess! What did you expect!" She leaned into Link's arms. "Besides," she said rather cutely, "I think you'll be a GREAT king!" The happy couple kissed for the billionth time that day. The carriaged stopped abruptly. "I guess we're here," Zelda said as the door flew open. The two got out of their carriage and were escorted to the beautiful Zoran palace.

_A few hours later..._

"Wow, wasn't that a great dinner they served us, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Uh-huh," Link said as he flopped on the bed and looked up at Zelda lovingly. He smiled sheepishly and patted the bed next to him. (don't worry, kids, this is gonna stay PG! This IS a kid's videogame, don't forget!) Zelda sat down on the bed next to Link and gazed into his eyes. "I love you," Link told Zelda as he took her into his arms.

"Uh-huh," she answered as he began kissing her. "I love you, too," she whispered when her lips were just close enough to his ear.

"That's it!" Link shouted as he got up.

"What?" Zelda asked nervously.

"You're mine!" Link said as he pinned Zelda to the bed. The white form was then covered up by the blacker, bigger form.

_Nine months later..._

"Dammit, why did you do this to meeeeee!!!" Zelda shrieked as she gripped Link's hand, turning it white.

"Push! Push, Zelda!!" A scream, then crying.

"It's... it's a girl! Link, Zelda, it's a girl!" Impa was shouting.

"Oh, Link," a delirious Zelda fell onto Link's shoulder.

"Great, I'm pinned," Link said. "Impa, go get dad, will ya?" Impa nodded with a smile and gave the child to a nurse to get cleaned up.

Daddy Hyrule came in as the baby was handed to Zelda. "Sweetheart!" he shouted. "Link!" he said as he gave him a smile.

"Look, Zelda!" Link pointed to the girl's left hand.

"Golden triangles..." Zelda whispered. "I'm naming her Nayru, after the great goddess Nayru, the wise!" The group squealed with joy in agreement. And so the legacy of the Hylians has continued for another generation, and has been blessed by the sacred goddesses...


End file.
